A major reason for the non-participation of minorities in our country's fast growing biomedical research is that our youngsters have not been touched soon after their highschool graduation. The main goal of the proposed project is to increase the number of minority students pursuing careers in biomedical research. The objectives in support of the goal are: a) to arrange seminars or lectures by visiting scientists, b) to provide hands-on research experience, c) to offer a course, methods in Biomedical Research, and d) to provide summer research experiences. The seminars, lectures and workshops on selected biomedical research techniques will be offered by invited research scientists. The methods in biomedical research will be a one-hour course which meets 2-hours a week will be developed and offered by the faculty. The summer research experience will involve students in actual research work along with other students and faculty. All interested students will be allowed for seminars and lecture series. Selected students (10-12) will participate in hands-on research workshops, and two students will receive summer research experience. All activities will be developed and monitored by the faculty.